


Where is Connecticut?

by Chord



Series: New York is City Magic [9]
Category: Matthew Swift Series - Kate Griffin, Original Work
Genre: Connecticut - Freeform, Gen, New York City, Urban Fantasy, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chord/pseuds/Chord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not on the map.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where is Connecticut?

Nobody I've met in this city has ever been able to tell me where [Connecticut](http://everything2.com/title/Connecticut) is.

Oh, I've heard of people talking about it. It's supposed to be the place where all the rich people from Manhattan go to have fun and do...rich people stuff. "Somewhere north of New York", they say, "where there's plenty of trees, and autumn apples all year round."

Well, I have no idea what an Autumn Apple is. There's apples in the [grocery stores](http://everything2.com/title/supermarket) [all year](http://everything2.com/title/globalism) here. Nor, indeed, do any of the [maps](http://everything2.com/title/and%252C+for+some+reason%252C+there%2527s+no+maps+available+from+any+corporation+besides+%2522Manhattan+Travel+Guides+Inc.%2522) in this city say "Connecticut" anywhere on them. North of the state is just [the lake](http://everything2.com/title/Lake+Ontario), and then [Canada](http://everything2.com/title/Canada). North of the Bronx is just...Upstate. There's a bit to the east of the Hudson River that looks like it could be the area in question, but that's just...more of Upstate. And then Rhode Island. If Connecticut is some mystical, magical place within eastern Upstate New York, it isn't on the map.

Hell, I even tried looking for it online. Every search engine I used came up with "Error: forbidden". Not even "no results", just an error message.

Now, mind you, I haven't had the chance to talk to any of the rich people in this city. Oh, I've tried. But they don't take the subways, or the buses, and if I wanted to impersonate a Limo driver...maybe I could talk to one of their stretch limos, come to think of it. They probably haven't told any of their limos to hush up. They probably think telling their servants to keep quiet is enough. Ha! the rich and the haughty always forget one or two [weak spots](http://everything2.com/title/Cirith+Ungol).

Unfortunately, none of those spots include doors. I tried Speedwalking through a side door once. Usually that lets me get through walls. Broke my nose this time.

I tried purchasing my way into a mansion, at the Portal Authority. Turns out my target had just paid up their protection money before me. I got frustrated and left.

One of these days, just before they step out of their limo and vanish into the smog, I'm gonna grab one of those hoity-toities and politely ask them about Connecticut. Nah, maybe I should pose as an autograph seeker. Or a reporter. Or a police officer. I bet they love police officers. Rich folk usually do.

I've got to know. I've got to know what secrets Connecticut holds. Is it a massive wilderness full of bears and strawberries, as Martin says? Does it have cities? Is it some place Coyote can hide if I go after him? Coyote. He's the only reason I'm stuck in this city. Maybe I should just try to find the place myself without worrying about him.

After I get my schoolwork done.


End file.
